


Trapped In A Closet

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Closet Sex, F/M, remus/tonks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prank gone wrong or better than anyone could have imagined?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped In A Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just in time for back to school, some smut to tide us older kids over. I'm just getting back to writing this stuff so go easy on me. Still let me know what you think :)

“I’m bored!” Sirius announced to the entire library. Then again only Hermione was in there but if he couldn’t complain to his girlfriend, who else was there?

“What’s wrong Sirius?” Hermione set her book aside.

“I’ve got nothing to do, everyone is busy doing other stuff,” Sirius pouted dramatically. He collapsed onto the sofa next Hermione, putting his head in her lap. “Wanna do something with me?”

“Like what?” Hermione smiled.

“Oh I could think of a few things I could do with you,” Sirius promised with a cheeky wink. “However right now, I feel like playing a prank.”

“A prank? On who?”

“How about Harry?”

“You did him last week,” Hermione reminded him. “What about Remus?”

“Are you saying yes?” Sirius lit up.

“What can I say,” Hermione mussed his hair, “You’ve been a bad influence on me”

Moments later, armed with chocolate syrup and feathers, the pair were in Remus and Tonks’s room preparing a prank that would ambush Remus the moment he came in. But before they could really put any of it together they heard Remus’s voice in the hall and dashed into the closet to hide, leaving it just a crack open so that they could see through. “Dammit we never finished setting up,” Sirius whined.

“Hush I think he’s coming,” Hermione whispered and sure enough the door opened and Remus walked but he wasn’t alone, he pulled a giggling Tonks in with him, locking the door, and both people in the closet realized what was happening.

“Oh god no,” Hermione covered her mouth.

“Please just make out, please just make out,” Sirius chanted under his breath. Unfortunately no such luck as Remus pushed his companion down on the bed and began to suck on her neck. They tried not to watch but Tonks’ moans filled the room. Unable to stop herself, Hermione snuck a peek and saw Remus and Tonks naked on the bed as werewolf kissed and nipped his way down her body. She knew she shouldn’t stare but she couldn’t look away. She, like the rest of occupants of that house, had heard the sounds those two would make but that had been from the other side of the door. But now she could actually see where those sounds were coming from and how incredibly hot it was.

Seeing his companion’s enthralled expression, Sirius forgot all about Tonks and Remus and slid an arm around Hermione’s waist. She looked at him but he put a finger to his lips before pulling her against him. He swept her hair aside and started to bite and suck on her neck. Sirius sneaked his hands up her shirt and fondled her breasts, pushing them and kneading them. Hermione bit down on her lips to keep from making any sound. They watched Remus bring his mouth down on Tonks and Sirius slipped one hand down her pants, easily finding her folds. Hermione responded in kind, stroking Sirius in his jeans.

“Oh Remus, just a little more!” Tonks thrashed on the bed and Hermione felt Sirius plunge two fingers inside of her and move them roughly. Hermione almost cried out but she managed to clap a hand over her mouth in time. “Oh fuck Remus, I’m gonna come!” Tonks began to scream and Hermione wished she could do the same as she came hard with only Sirius holding her upright. Sirius dotted kisses on her shoulders and neck while the high subsided. Then he pushed her up against the wall and got rid her clothes and his. From that angle they could only see the lower halves of Tonks and Remus while the werewolf fucked his wife hard. Sirius wasted no time in impaling Hermione and setting a harsh pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clasped his neck.

“Oh gods Hermione,” Sirius growled. “You’re so fucking wet!”

“Fuck me Sirius,” Hermione hissed under the cover of Tonks’ cries. “I want you so bad.”

“Look at you,” Sirius kissed her. “Getting hot listening to my cousin and her husband shag. I didn’t know I had gotten myself such a little slut.”

Hermione’s eyes challenged him, “Are you that upset about it?”

Sirius smirked, “Not a fucking chance.” With that, he began rubbing her clit forcing an immediate reaction out of her. He used his mouth to cover hers and swallowed her cries while Tonks came loudly, Remus yelling all kinds of profanities. Hermione clawed at Sirius’s back as he fucked her through her orgasm and sending her into another until a huge swell rose her gut and her body snapped under the pressure. She jerked and writhed as she came in waves. Feeling his dick so slick and wet with her juices, Sirius shuddered and let go, straining to keep silent as Remus and Tonks became quiet. Hermione and Sirius pulled apart and checked outside, Remus and Tonks had fallen asleep on the bed. Working fast, they used a charm to clean themselves up and put on back their clothes. Casting a silencing charm over the couple, they crept to the door and slipped out.

“Hang on,” Hermione stopped Sirius once they were outside. “Why didn’t we think of the silencing charm before?”

Sirius paused for moment, “That really should have occurred to us. Oh well, I blame it on the heat of the moment.”

Hermione smirked, “Still bored then?”

Sirius returned it, “Hell no, but now what are we going to do?”

“Well,” Hermione heaved an exaggerated sigh, “I’ve got a giant bottle of chocolate syrup and a large supply of feathers. I’m sure we can work something out.”

Sirius crossed the hall and opened his bedroom door, “I’ve got a few ideas for the syrup but what the hell are we going to do with the feathers?”

 

 


End file.
